Be My Rock
by JuliaMuehlbauer
Summary: Arizona Robbins' brother was wounded in combat and is now on life support. The only thing that gets Arizona through this though time is a certain brunette doctor that spices up her life. Conflicts with the original time line. Reviews make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

2 months. That was too long… right? People had told her not to give up hope, to stay optimistic. Others had told her to face the facts: her brother had been in a coma for 2 months, he hadn't moved even so much as a finger in weeks.

As she was looking down on him now, he seemed so small, so fragile. This was not the strong army man she was used to, not her older brother, her protector, that she could lean on when she needed to. His face was calm, content almost, which allowed her to imagine that, wherever he was right now, he wasn't in pain, maybe happy even.

Every now and then she could see his eyes moving behind closed lids. Whenever she was able to spot one of those small indicators of a dream, of brain activity, she couldn't help but smile to herself. No, she wasn't willing to give up on him, not just yet. She grasped his hand as one single tear ran down her cheek.

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as a young blonde doctor stumbled into the room. When said medic saw the other woman sitting at her brother's bedside, she stuttered nervously "Oh, hey, Dr Robbins, I didn't know… I mean, I wouldn't have… I didn't mean to… I'll be, ehm, I'll be back later… sorry!" and turned to the door she had stepped through just seconds ago.

Arizona couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of the now unmistakably flushed woman who was slowly turning to face her again.

"Seriously, Lexie, we've known each other for months now, quit calling me Dr Robbins! You've seen me covered in snot and tears, so I'm pretty sure we're on first-name basis! And now get your little behind back in here and do whatever you came to do!" the PEDs surgeon lectured the younger woman, finishing it off with a small wink.

Lexie gave her a small smirk and came around to Arizona's side of the bed to check some of her brother's blood levels. While jotting them down she informed the older blonde that while the data wasn't great, at least Danny was stable.

As she turned to leave she gave Arizona one last apologetic look, almost as if to say "Sorry for your loss", and exited the room, leaving her alone again with the constant beeping of the machines.

"Great, another one of those", the PEDs surgeon thought to herself, her good mood vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. People didn't seem to realize that while, yes, when you were sitting next to your comatose sibling, you did want to grieve; no, you didn't want to be constantly looked at like your brother was already dead. All she had gotten from anyone the last two months were sorrowful looks, shoulder grasps and rubs on the back. Not one joke or funny story had been told had she been around, not one prank or tease had she witnessed.

But what Arizona wished for the most was exactly that: distraction. That little chuckle she'd had over Lexie's blushing a couple of minutes before was the most fun she'd had in days. She desperately needed to have some fun, just for a couple of hours, to distract her from the fact that her life, right at that moment, was a mess. She was 34 years old, single, had quit her job to be with her brother, who had been wounded in Iraq, and who would, by the looks of it, never wake up. So really, diversion was required.

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again when a light knock caught Arizona's attention. "Please dear God, let whoever it is behind that door take my mind off things!" the young woman thought to herself.

"Come in"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in"

Arizona watched, her fingers literally crossed, as the door slowly opened and a curly head of dark brown hair poked into the room. The PEDs surgeon's gaze met dark brown eyes and full lips which offered a small smile. Her eyes wandered down the woman's body, that was now standing completely in the room, slightly awkward, it seemed. The brunette's lab coat covered most of her tanned skin, but didn't fail to show off her luscious curves and long, toned legs. Under the white coat she wore a tight black and red dress which accentuated her full wavy locks and, quite frankly, her cleavage.

Arizona was brought back from her dream land quickly when the Latina cleared her throat. The blonde's eyes shot up from the toned stomach she had been marvelling at and found deep brown orbits, staring at her with a mix of surprise and confusion. Blinking, and once again clearing her throat, the brunette tore her gaze from blue pupils, looked down at the chart in her hands and seemingly remembered what she had come for.

She crossed the room, came to stand next to Arizona and, extending her arm, said: "Hello, you must be Dr Robbins. My name is Dr Callie Torres, I'll be taking over your brother's case for Dr Miller as she just got married and is now…" "…on her honeymoon, I know." finished the PEDs surgeon, grasping the offered hand and giving the other doctor a big smile. "She told me all about it. And she also told me that the doctor who would be filling in for her was the best Ortho surgeon she'd ever worked with and that Danny was very lucky to have her at his service. And, please, call me Arizona."

Her smile grew even wider and was returned by a stunned Latina. Their eyes locked and for a couple of moments that felt like hours to her, all Callie could hear was her own heartbeat, as she was completely taken by the other doctor's appearance. From somewhere far away she could hear a soft beep, that grew louder steadily, but she managed to ignore it until Arizona withdrew her hand from Callie's and her eyes shifted to the bed next to her, only to be quickly directed at the brunette again, with a precatory look on the blonde's face. Frustrated by the sound that had interrupted them, Callie reluctantly turned to the bed and was instantly brought back down to earth when she realized that the now loud and clear tonal sound came from the machines Daniel Robbins was hooked up to. She darted to the door, opened it and called for a crash cart and assistance.

She quickly returned to her patient, relieving him of the covers and his hospital gown. Merely seconds after her loud request for help, a tall, greying man in his 40s came through the door with two nurses that were rolling in a crash cart. Arizona, being a doctor herself, knew well enough to stay away from the device as Callie and the male doctor worked hand-in-hand to save her brother. After Danny had been shocked for the second time, the monotonous tone was replaced by a steady beeping. His sister closed her eyes and let out a breath, then looked up again only to find brown eyes upon her, as if to check whether she was ok. The PEDs surgeon gave a quick nod, indicating that she was fine, and collapsed on the couch behind her.

Arizona watched the nurses leave with the cart and the two doctors exchange a couple of words. She didn't pay much attention to their conversation, but when she heard Callie harshly saying "Not now, Mark, I'm so not in the mood right now" and saw the older doctor apologetically raising his hands and leaving the room, she focused on the brunette. The Ortho surgeon turned to her patient again, fumbling around with the machines surrounding him and jotting down something on his chart.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Arizona asked with a shaky voice, even though she already knew the answer. Callie, now facing her, calmly responded: "We managed to stabilize him, but we can't be sure how long he's going to be able to hold on. The good news is though, that there is in fact still brain activity, so there's still hope. We'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry I can't give you any more information than that at the moment."

And then there it was again, that smile. This time, it wasn't as broad as before, and it wasn't a happy smile, but it still made Arizona's heart beat just a bit faster, and almost made her forget what had just happened. "Yes, this woman is definitely going to help me get through this!" the blonde thought as she couldn't help but return the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_And then there it was again, that smile. This time, it wasn't as broad as before, and it wasn't a happy smile, but it still made Arizona's heart beat just a bit faster, and almost made her forget what had just happened. "Yes, this woman is definitely going to help me get through this!" the blonde thought as she couldn't help but return the smile._

"What the hell was that?" Leaning against the door of Daniel Robbins' room, which she had left just seconds ago, Callie struggled to build coherent thoughts. What had just happened in there?

Before she'd walked in, she'd been reading Danny's file, a sad case, wounded soldier who would probably succumb to his injuries and die. The fact that he was a hero, dying for his country, would hardly ease the pain.

She'd also been briefed on his sister, who apparently had been at the hospital every day since the accident, who had given up her job to be with her brother as much as possible, and who, according to the nurses, was slowly slipping into a depression. Callie had felt sorry for her, it had to be hard, giving up your entire life just to be sitting next to somebody you loved so much, and to see them slowly slip away. Swallowing her rising gloom, she'd walked over to D. Robbins' room, knocked and opened the door.

Scanning the room, her gaze quickly landed on a small woman sitting next to the hospital bed, looking at her with a look full of anticipation and hope. The blonde's steely blue eyes started wandering down Callie's body almost immediately, shortly pausing at her lips and chest, then slowly moving over her stomach down to her bare legs. The woman's blatant staring flattered her, but at the same time made her self-conscious and somewhat uncomfortable… after all, it was a woman giving her those looks. Then again, had a man been mustering her like that, she would've probably been offended.

Callie let her own gaze wander, taking in the blonde's beautiful, slightly wavy hair that was flowing over her shoulders, her intense blue eyes, still fixated on her own body, her cute little nose and slightly agape pink lips.

"Her cute little nose? Where the hell did that come from? Pull it together, Callie!" the brunette thought to herself. Her eyes still lingering over the other woman's appearance, she noticed her lean arms and body, which had probably lost some of its strength during the last couple of months.

Closing her eyes and forcibly keeping herself from looking at the smaller woman's chest, Callie slightly shook her head and cleared her throat. Getting the blonde's full attention again, their eyes met, sucking the Ortho surgeon into yet another moment full of thoughts with no medical relevance whatsoever.

Now here she was, only meters from the woman on her mind, trying to figure out what was going on. Callie couldn't even bring herself to thinking about her having willingly ignored her patient's condition and instead having opted to stare into the eyes of a woman she'd met only minutes earlier… deep, deep blue eyes, filled with questions….

"Oh, for Christ's sake, snap out of it, Callie!"

Letting out a deep breath, she grabbed her pager and sent a quick message. This was exactly what she needed right now, to be able to think straight again. Depositing D. Robbins' file at the nurses' station, she made her way down the hall, to the left, into an on-call room.

Already there, waiting for her, was the tall and ridiculously handsome Dr Mark Sloan who was just about to take off his shoes, followed by his scrub top and pants. "Hello gorgeous!", he greeted her, and pulled her into a fierce hug. Callie couldn't help but smile to herself, happy to just be in the moment and not having to worry about any consequences... oh, the sweet concept of Friends with Benefits! She took a few steps back, while toeing off her shoes and disposing of her own scrubs, and took some time to look her friend up and down. His short, greying hair, his face with strong, manly features, that cheeky smile she liked so much, his trimmed beard, strong chest and muscular body. That exact sight had always driven her crazy, but now, she was almost a bit disappointed. His body wasn't soft, but tough, his hair not long and silky but pared and spiky, his eyes filled with nothing more than pure lust.

"Lust! That's exactly what you want, Callie! What you need! So get it on already!" she lectured herself, moving in to press her body against his and throwing them onto the closest bunk. Mark immediately tightened his grip around her, trailing his hands down her sides, grabbing her hips and topping her. She groaned into the kiss, without words complaining about him always being the one in control, but tolerated his actions.

She let him continue on, until his lips left hers and wandered southwards, his beard scratching down her stomach. With a sigh of frustration she pulled his head up, pushed him off of her and got up. "Sorry Mark, I just… I don't know, I'm not in the mood anymore.", she half-heartedly explained while putting back on her pants, top and shoes. "Maybe later, ok?" She quickly dashed out the door, leaving behind a very confused and slightly agitated plastic surgeon.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful for Callie, she avoided Mark's wondering gazes and pretended to get paged whenever he tried to talk to her. Instead, she often caught herself musing about a certain blonde, who was sitting in a patient's room only a few steps away from her.

Around 5 o'clock she finally gave in, as a check-up on D. Robbins was necessary anyway. Callie grabbed his file and entered his room. The sight before her brought a wide smile on her face: Arizona's head was lying on the bed, her hair messy and muddled, while she sat on a chair next to her brother, her arms dangling in the gap between seat and bed. She was snoring lightly and her face twitched every now and then, which Callie assumed was due to her uncomfortable state between lying and sitting.

The Ortho surgeon quickly stepped into the room, closed the door behind her quietly, tiptoed over to the machines next to the bed and jotted down some data. Satisfied with the results, she turned around and almost fell over the chair right behind her. She luckily caught her balance, but the nudge against her seat had woken Arizona nevertheless. She grunted in annoyance, lifted her head and immediately cried out in pain caused by her sore neck.

When Callie spoke, the blonde jerked around in surprise, as she hadn't noticed the other woman behind her, but quickly flinched back, rubbing her neck with one hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just came in to check up on Danny. And, well, you were asleep, so I thought I'd just… I'm so sorry… can I get you some aspirin or something?" the brunette started rambling, her cheeks flushing.

Arizona let out a small chuckle, turned in her chair and faced Callie. "It's alright, don't worry about it, I shouldn't be so skittish. My dad's a marine, he'd probably be censuring me right now, had he seen me jump like that." Another laugh escaped Arizona's lips, which eased Callie's mind and made her grin down at the blonde.

After a couple of moment the PEDs surgeon looked away, and started rubbing her neck again. "I kind of have the feeling this one isn't gonna go away by itself though, feels like I pulled a muscle or something. Could you maybe have a quick look, please, Dr?" she said gazing up to Callie with an angelic look on her face.

"Uhh… well, I'm an Ortho surgeon, I'm sure there'd be somebody else more qualified to…" "Please, Dr Torres?" Arizona interrupted the other woman's insecure stuttering, "This is muscle examination 101, I'm sure you'll manage. " she added with a challenging smirk, as she turned her back to Callie and lifted her blonde locks so that she had full access to her neck.

The brunette stood there, somewhat unsure, and finally stepped up to the chair, and lifted her right hand to the exposed flesh in front of her. The second her hand connected with the skin, she felt a shockwave run up her arm and through her entire body. She sensed the blonde tense under her touch, which she assumed was due to the pain that was worsened by her strokes.

"Sorry" she mumbled, carefully added her left hand and started rubbing along Arizona's neck muscles. They were strong and well-defined, but also very stiff. When the small woman let out a low gasp, Callie quickly removed her hands and cleared her throat. "Alrighty, uhm, I'd say it's pretty tense. Nothing that wouldn't go away in a day or two though."

Arizona let go of her hair, which fell down her back again, and turned around to face Callie. "Thank you, I'll let you know if it gets better or if I'll need you to examine me again." She said with a challenging smirk. Callie lost herself for a moment in those deep blue eyes, then gave her a quick nod and looked down at the chart in her hands. "Oh, yeah, what I actually came here for is your brother. His data is good, he appears to be stable again, so nothing we need to worry about right now." She said with a reassuring smile. The grin that had been on Arizona's lips just seconds ago quickly faded, she turned around to look at her brother and whispered a small "Thank you".

Callie squeezed her shoulder to show her support, which she instantly regretted as she felt the blonde tense under her grip and heard her suck in air. Arizona gazed up at the brunette and offered an appreciative smile, which the taller woman gladly returned, her eyes once again finding the blonde's.

Both were jerked out of their thoughts when Callie's pager went off. "Crap, 911! I gotta go. Uhm, if you need anything, have somebody page me directly and I'll be there right away. OK? OK… right, so, see you soon then!" she rambled, then turned and ran out of the room.

Arizona looked after her and let her mind wander. She felt at ease and slowly leaned back. When her neck hit the back of the chair she cried out "Awww, Christ. Focus, Arizona!"

She stayed in the hospital for another hour or so, reading magazines and chatting with her brother, or more like, to her brother, as she had grown accustomed to over the last months. After a while she got bored and she got her laptop out to do some research on experimental treatments for Danny. She opened up Google and started her inquiries, but she soon lost interest since all remedies she could find proved to be either not suitable or very risky.

Deciding to end her investigation, she closed the computer and turned over to put it back into her bag. However, a thought came to her mind, she sat back up and opened the computer. After starting Google once again, she typed what had been on her mind the whole day: "Dr Callie Torres".

A whole list of links appeared on the screen, and Arizona decided to work through them all. About two hours later, she was satisfied she'd seen all the information available. The PEDs surgeon was quite impressed with her fellow physician's work, who had, amongst other things, cured a clubfoot and found a way to make cartilage from scratch. She had also been in Botswana with the Peace Corps, which excited her even more.

Happy with the information she'd found, Arizona finally turned off the by now overheated computer, put it into her bag and checked her watch. 8:22. Time to go home, or what she called home at the moment, her best friend's apartment. She got her stuff together, kissed her brother goodnight and left the room. Oh her way out she kept her eyes open for a certain brunette, but didn't spot her. "Oh well, tomorrow then", she thought to herself as she subconsciously rubbed her neck.

She left the hospital and got into her car, on the drive home she turned up the radio to full volume, the lyrics of one of her favourite songs blaring form the speakers…

_I can feel everything you do_

_Hear everything you say_

_Even when you're miles away…_

She sang along until she reached her friend's apartment block, turned off the radio just as the song ended and got out of the car. She found her key, walked over to the door and went inside the building. She got into the elevator, reached her floor and opened the apartment's door. Arizona went into the living room.

"Whoa, what the heck? Can't you do that in your room?" she yelled out whilst averting her eyes from her semi-naked friend and her equally dressed boyfriend on the couch in front of her. "Sorry. We kind of… uhm, we just…" was the only response she got. "Never mind, I'll just be in my room. Goodnight, Teddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm glad some of you like the story so far, and I really really really appreciate the comments! Like, really! haha anyways, here's the next chapter, I know they're all rather short, but I kinda prefer updating somewhat regularly with small chapters than only every other week with a long chapter. So yeah, here you go. I hope you like it!

Arizona woke up early the next morning, feeling weirdly excited to go to the hospital again. She got up and had a long hot shower, followed by a short, ice-cold rinse to get the system going and to drive away even the last bit of sleepiness. Once she'd turned off the shower, the blonde grabbed a towel, dried herself off and wrapped the soft fabric tightly around her body.

She stepped out of the cubicle and went into her bedroom, drying her hair with another towel on the way. Arizona opened her closet, giving herself a minute to quietly discuss her options "Hmm that black bra always looks pretty good on me… but the matching panties are in the wash, so no to that… maybe my 'You're Awesome'-Panties would do. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm no longer twelve. That navy-blue set is ok I guess… yeah, that'll do…"

"Ok, wow, deciding on underwear really shouldn't take you that long." a mocking voice interrupted. Arizona's head spun around to face the source, her eyes meeting dark brown which made her cheeks turn red and increasingly hot. "Sweet Lord, what are you doing in here? As far as I remember, that door was closed before?" Arizona said, accusingly pointing at the wide open door. The petite Asian woman just snickered, stepping away from the doorframe she was leaning on and fully into the room.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had to get to work in about 10 minutes and if you wanted a ride with me. But hey, that can wait. So, seriously, why do you care what your underwear looks like? Unless… unless you'd want somebody to see your underwear! Spit it out Blondie, who is it?" Arizona took a deep breath, shot the woman another death glare and turned back to her closet. "There's nobody. I just like wearing nice underwear, makes me feel confident and sexy and all that. So get out, I need to get dressed. Now, Christina!" she said, her voice getting louder towards the end. The brunette gave her one last smirk, turned and left, mumbling something along the lines of "irrational" and "waste of time".

Arizona sighed deeply, closed the door behind her and return to her closet. She quickly decided on her navy-blue bra with matching boy shorts, gave herself one last rub with the towel before dumping it on the floor and slipped on the underwear. Determined not to mull over her options for the rest of her outfit, she swiftly put on black tight slacks and a simple blue t-shirt, combined with her old-but-gold black leather boots that made her feel pretty damn rockstar-ish.

Once she was dressed, the blonde brushed her hair and let it fall down her back, allowing it to dry naturally which would give her extra-wavy locks. Happy with her appearance, she was suddenly overcome with an extreme craving for coffee and decided to have breakfast here instead of the hospital cafeteria, where she normally ate.

When she walked into the kitchen, a wave of delicious aromas hit her – hot coffee, waffles and French toast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savouring the sensational scent that filled her nose. When she heard somebody snicker, she opened one eye and fixed it on her blonde friend who could hardly contain her laughter. "What's so funny? Anything you want to share?" Arizona asked calmly. "No-uh. Nothing. Got nothing to share at all!" Teddy responded, emphasizing the last two words.

"I'm surprised to hear that. After last night, I thought you couldn't get enough of the 'sharing'!" said the PEDs surgeon, opening her second eye and giving the blonde a smug grin, which widened when her friend's face turned lobster-red, much like Arizona's had just minutes earlier. "Oh, that… right… hey, I made you breakfast!" she replied, desperately trying to change the topic. As if on cue, Arizona's stomach growled loudly. "Guess I'll just have to forgive you for the bootie show you gave me last night then, honey." she teased as she went over to the coffee machine, slapping Teddy's butt on the way and grinning when her friend jumped slightly. She poured herself and Teddy a cup, took a big gulp and moaned quietly as the hot liquid ran down her throat. "Yup, forgiven and forgotten…"

Teddy prepared a plate with waffles and French toast for each of them, drowning the food with maple syrup and adding a spoon of vanilla ice cream. "Just like old times!" she announced as she sat down the plates on the table. When they were finishing breakfast and just barely dodging a sugar rush, Christina came in and told "Blondie to hurry her lazy ass up". They quickly cleared the table, Arizona grabbed her bag with magazines, a book and her laptop for the day and ran after the petite Asian who was already on her way down to the car.

The drive to the hospital was filled with comfortable silence, well, as comfortable as silence could be with a hurried scalpel-hungry surgeon sitting next to you. As soon as she had pulled into a parking space at the clinic and turned off the vehicle, Christina jumped out and ran into the building, not even bothering to lock the car. Arizona shook her head and made her way into the structure as well, easily finding her way through the long halls and to her brother's room.

Before she opened the door, she caught herself praying that there'd be a certain Latina standing next to her brother's bed, waiting for her. "Way to be selfish, woman, this is not about you having fun but about your brother, who, by the way, is in a coma. You're here for him, not her!" she scolded herself as she pushed down the door handle. However, when she stepped inside and saw the brunette that had haunted her dreams all night (in the best way possible), she couldn't deny feeling somewhat excited and ecstatic.

"Hey Dr Torres!" she sung, causing the Latina to look up at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Hey" came the simple response, followed by a "How are you feeling?" "I'm great, thank you. A bit hyper to be honest, I had a lot of sugar this morning. And lots of coffee. It's super nice of you to ask. How are you?" the blonde babbled. Callie gave her a wide grin, "I'm good too, thanks. But I was actually wondering how your neck was doing?" And again, Arizona could feel her cheeks flush at the realisation that she'd just given up waaay too much information, to a doctor who was just concerned about her patient's well-being. A hot doctor, but, nevertheless, just a doctor. "Oh... right. It's uhh… it's fine. I guess. I haven't really felt it all day, so I guess I'll live."

Callie responded with a small laugh, which calmed the blonde down a bit and gave her back some confidence. Stepping closer to the other woman, she slowly added "But another examination might be good, just to be sure. Don't you think, Doctor?" The Latina locked eyes with her, longing and desire obvious in her deep brown orbits, a look that was willingly returned. Just then the blonde heard that annoyingly familiar sound of a beeping pager coming from Callie's waist band, which the brunette either ignored skilfully or didn't notice at all. Judging from her still intense stare, Arizona guessed on the latter, and however much she didn't want this moment to end, there was probably somebody dying somewhere and needed help.

She slowly reached out to the other woman's hip with her right hand, hesitating for a second mere inches from the patch of tanned olive skin between pants and top before grasping the small device and snatching it from Callie's scrubs, her eyes never leaving hers. As the waistband snapped back onto her skin, the brunette seemingly awoke from her trance, she rapidly shook her head and grabbed the pager from Arizona's hands. "Sorry, somebody's dying somewhere. Gotta go" was all she got out before she turned and ran out of the room.

Arizona stood completely still for a couple of minutes, lost in her thoughts, then turned over to her brother and said "If you were awake, you'd be telling me to propose to her right about now, wouldn't you?"

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so incredibly long to post an update, school's just been really stressful lately. But here we go, a rather short one again, and no real Callie-Arizona interaction, but it's coming, I promise. I need to mention that I have no medical skills whatsoever, so if I write up some non-sense, forgive me ;) I'm on vacation right now, so the next update should be coming pretty soon. I hope you like it! :)

...

_"Sorry, somebody's dying somewhere. Gotta go" was all Callie got out before she turned and ran out of the __zona stood completely still for a couple of minutes, lost in her thoughts, then turned over to her brother and said "If you were awake, you'd be telling me to propose to her right about now__, wouldn't you?"_

After seven hours of exhausting back-to-back surgeries Callie finally stepped out of the OR, washed herself and made her way over to the nurses' station. "Please tell me there's no more hip-replacements for me during the next month, I swear, if I see another hipbone I'm gonna lose it!" she complained to a blonde nurse she'd never seen before. The woman gave her a sympathetic smile, turned and left. "Oh, sure, leave, never mind the crazed-out scalpel woman…" Callie mumbled to herself while watching the blonde retreat.

"What's up sister? Talking to yourself again?" Callie spun around to the source of the teasing voice. Puffing out some air, she turned back to the nurses' station and let her head drop to the cold surface of the counter before her. "Hey Christina" The small brunette stared at Callie intently, then rolled her eyes and reluctantly asked "Ok, so what is it? What's got your panties in a bunch?" "I hate hips. I had four hip-replacements today" She turned to Christina and grabbed her by the shoulders "Four! Do you hear me!"

"Okaaay, wow, somebody didn't get much sleep last night… I have just the cure! Tonight's tequila girls' night! Owen just asked me to have a child with him, so yeah, tequila is required. So far it's gonna be you and… well, and me. But I'm sure there'll be more. Teddy, maybe Meredith. Oh, and Bailey! And whoever else we can get. I'll see you at Joe's around eight." Said the small woman, grabbed Callie's hands and mockingly removed them from her shoulders. "Eight. And bring whoever else. Actually, no, not whoever. They need to be able to drink!" she commanded, then turned and marched away, leaving behind a bemused Latina.

Letting out a deep sigh, Callie grabbed the pager she'd put on the counter earlier, smiled mocking at a nurse who had obviously been eavesdropping, and who now turned lobster-red, and made her way to the locker room, hoping she wouldn't be paged in the last… nine minutes she was on call. She found her locker, opened it and grabbed a change of clothes. The brunette took off her lab coat and scrub top, and reached for the old t-shirt she'd just pulled out of her locker, one of her all-time favourites, a Foreigner-band shirt.

Just as she was about to pull it over her head, a sharp voice startled her "Eight o'clock!" Callie cringed at the sound, quickly put on the shirt and spun around "Seriously Christina, you have got to stop doing that!" The petite Asian woman just snickered and was about to say something when Callie's pager went off. "Nooooooo…!" the Latina screamed theatrically, quickly threw her lab coat back on and the rest of her clothes into her locker.

"A 911, two minutes before I get off. That's just not right!" she complained as she ran past Christina. When Callie reached her destination, the room was already full of people, nurses and interns stood around the bed. She made her way to the patient who appeared to be having a seizure, checked his vitals and ordered a nurse to "give him 300mg of Fenobarbital. Fast!" She held down the jerking body in front of her, that relaxed under her grip once the medication had been injected. She looked up to the displays, relieved to see that his vitals were back to normal and that he had a steady pulse. One by one, everybody else left the room, until it was only Callie and her patient.

"Thank you" a calm voice said. The Latina looked up and saw the small blonde she'd been thinking about so much lately, smiling at her. She returned the smile and said "Sure. He's back to his previous state now, but since we can't be sure why he seized, we'll have to run a couple of tests. Probably tomorrow, when he's a bit stronger." She gave Arizona a reassuring smile which was warmly returned. "Wow, that's some dimple's she' got going on there. And those lips… I wonder…" "So, you wanna know what love is?" the blonde interrupted Callie's train of thoughts, and was repaid with a look that was a mixture of being caught and confusion. "Sorry. What?" Callie finally got out. The blonde pointed to the brunette's chest '"Your shirt. Foreigner. It's a good band!"

Callie followed the direction of Arizona's finger, until realization finally hit her. "Oh! You mean… right, yes. Good band!" she stumbled, which was once again returned with a light chuckle by the other woman. "It's my brother's favourite band, so I've had their songs on non-stop for days now." She grinned down at her brother. Callie studied the woman in front of her, it was obvious how much her brother's condition was getting to the blonde. She still looked stunning but even now as she was giving Danny the kindest beam Callie had ever seen, the stress and exhaustion were obvious on Arizona's features.

"She just needs to take a break, to forget about everything for a while. Her being here all the time isn't helping anybody, especially not herself." Callie thought. Pondering her further actions, the Latina starred at the blonde on front of her, and was astonished once again by her clear blue eyes when Arizona looked up at her. "A couple of friends and I are going out tonight. Nothing fancy, just a couple of pals chit-chatting and drinking. But, you know, if you'd want to get out of the hospital for a bit, which I think would be good for you, I'm sure you could tag along… if you want to, you don't have to… it's just, you're here a lot, and you could probably use a break. But you shouldn't feel pressured, I just thought I'd ask…"

Arizona interrupted Callie's rambling "That sounds lovely, and I'd really love to come, but I already have plans tonight. Sorry… but thanks for the offer, I'm super flattered. Super!" she said, dimples in full force. Callie just nodded quickly, trying to hide her surprisingly strong disappointment, and declared, a little to cheerfully "Oh, that's fine, totally. Have fun!", turned and left the room.

...

Soo, that's it for now.

In case you're confused, there's a song by Foreigner called "I wanna know what Love is" :)

Reviews = Love and whatnot :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Here we go again, this time the chapter is actually somewhat long :) Hope you like it!

x

„Thanks to you, I don't get to hang out with a gorgeous woman tonight!" Arizona huffed.

"Huh… what?" Teddy asked distractedly while scrutinizing herself in the mirror. "Is this too dark?" she inquired, turning to face Arizona and showing off black pants and a black t-shirt with a skull on it, which, in combination with her smoky eyes, made her look exceptionally Goth.

"Just a tad" the other blonde replied laughing. "Didn't you say we'd go to some grungy bar? How about we get dressed for that and not for a pirate meet-and-greet?"

Teddy glared at her for a second, then turned back to her closet. "What were you saying before? Something about me being gorgeous?"

Arizona smirked at her best friend's back "Not exactly. Somebody asked me to hang out tonight, but I declined."

"Is this who I think it is? The mystery woman you don't seem to stop talking about?"

"That's the one…" Arizona smiled "She asked me if I wanted to go out tonight. Not on a date or anything, her friends would've also been there, but still. She asked me out!" a huge smile appeared on her face.

"So what are you doing here then? Why didn't you say yes?" Teddy asked confused.

"Because you asked me to come out with you tonight. I wasn't about to blow you off for a date. That's not what best friends do… isn't that right Teddy?" Arizona lectured.

The other woman's eyes shot open and a slight smirk appeared on her face as she remembered a night in their 20's when she'd dumped Arizona in the middle of New York City and had run off with a hot Latino they had just met. "Riiight, no, you shouldn't do that… but tonight wasn't important, we could've gone out some other night as well. It's not like this whole getting drunk thing is a rarity around here…"

Teddy scrunched up her nose and turned back to her clothes. "How about this?" She presented a khaki shirt and a black jacket.

"That's as light as you'll go, huh?" Arizona teased. "Just kidding, it looks great." she quickly added when she saw Teddy's worried look, then spun around to her clothes that were sprawled all over the bed. She was already wearing a pair of skinny black slacks and her rock star-leather boots.

"So, tell me more about mystery woman." Teddy sat down on the bed "Like, her name, to start with? And how did you guys meet?"

"She's a doctor at the hospital. Danny's doctor, actually."

"Oh, really? How come I don't know her then? What's her name?"

"Callie. Callie Torres."

Teddy choked on her non-existent drink "Callie Torres? Are you sure?"

"Oh my God, you know her? Come on, give me the dirt! What's she like?"

Teddy grinned at her excited friend "Hmm, no, I don't know her too well…" she answered with a smirk, then turned her attention to Arizona's wardrobe. "You should wear that!" she pointed at the low-cut medium-blue shirt the other woman was holding.

"Really? Isn't that a bit too… skimpy for tonight?" Arizona doubted.

"Nope, that'll be perfect. You know it looks awesome on you… I'm sure you'll be turning heads tonight!" Teddy chuckled.

"Fine… I'll wear the way-too-much-cleavage shirt."

"That's the spirit!" the tall blonde replied with a gigantic smile plastered on her face while watching her friend change.

"That's a bit creepy, you know that, right?" Arizona chastised when she noticed her friend looking at her.

"Nothing wrong with appreciating a beautiful body is there?" Teddy snorted at her.

"_And you're really 100% sure you're straight?_" Arizona thought for what must've been the thousandth time. "Okay. Say Awesome!"

"Awesome!" Teddy chuckled.

"Great, let's go!"

x

When Callie arrived outside Joe's bar at around 8:30, she could hear Christina's bawling already from the parking lot. Sighing, she opened the door, stepped inside the dimly-lit room and made her way over to her friends that were sitting around a table next to the bar counter. She was greeted by a loud roar from Christina and acknowledging murmurs from Meredith and Bailey.

She sat down on one of the vacant chairs and took a sip of Christina's drink. "Holy Jesus, what is in that?" she yelled out as the mixture burnt a hot path down her throat.

The small Asian woman just shrugged her shoulders and answered dryly "Something that will make you forget four hip-replacements."

Callie rolled her eyes and got up. "Drinks, anyone? Apart from you!" She quickly added before Christina could say anything. The Latina took the other women's orders and headed over to the counter. "Hey, Joe! How's it going? Can I get three beers please?"

She chatted with the friendly bartender for a while, then grabbed the three bottles in front of her and sat back down next to Christina. "Here we go ladies, three drinks… that won't make you forget your name within half an hour" she scolded at the Asian woman as she passed the beers to the other two.

They talked for a little while until Meredith announced "Ahh, we're complete!" and pointed to the door.

Callie turned to see who'd just arrived and spotted Teddy walking through the door, a smug grin on her face. The Latina's breath hitched when she saw another blonde step into the bar. Her gaze wandered down the woman's body, over her eye-catching blue top to her long, toned legs. Her eyes wandered back up again, taking in the woman's beautiful blonde curls, until they finally settled on her face, where Callie was met with a look of surprise and… annoyance?

Callie quickly spun her head around again, her brain working desperately to figure out what was going on. "_What is she doing here? She said she had plans… with Teddy? How does she know Teddy… and why would she come here? She made it obvious that she didn't want to spend time with me earlier…_"

x

Once they were out of the apartment, Teddy all but pulled Arizona towards the bar.

"What's going on crazy lady? Why are we in such a hurry, Relax, will ya?" Arizona panted, slightly out of breath.

The other blonde just kept going, telling her friend that "they were almost there." When they finally arrived at the pub's entrance, Teddy gave her friend one last look up and down, then offered an approving smile and stepped through the door. Arizona looked after her in bewilderment, then shook her head and followed her inside.

She scanned the room and, recognizing Christina, quickly located the table with Teddy's friends. Her eyes soon fell upon the beautiful Latina next to Christina, who was staring in her direction in disbelief.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered. She secretly took in the brunette's body, her eyes roaming over her gorgeous brown locks, her strong, muscular back covered by a tight red shirt, and her tight jeans that highlighted the Latina's firm butt.

Arizona's admiration quickly turned into annoyance when she heard Teddy chuckle next to her. She glared at her and hissed "You knew she would be here! Why didn't you say something? Now she's gonna think this is a set-up… oh, for Christ's sake, stop laughing at me Teddy!"

"Sorry!" Teddy replied, trying to contain her laughter. "I just wanted to see that look on your face when you saw her! And, to be honest, it was so worth it!" she grinned as she made her over to the table, followed by a grumbling Arizona.

"Hey guys! This is Arizona. Arizona…" she turned around to the blonde "…this is everybody. You already know Christina, and this is Meredith and Bailey. And I believe you've already met Callie?" she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yerrr… yes, we've met" Arizona smiled at Callie. "Hey everybody!" She was greeted with a round of welcoming words.

"Sit down, I'll get us something to drink. What can I get you?" "I'll just have a coke, thanks Teddy" the small blonde replied as she sat down. "I'm on Danny-call" she explained when she saw the surprised expression on her friends face.

"Fair enough. Anything else for you guys?"

Once Teddy had left with the orders, Meredith asked "What does 'on Danny-call' mean?"

Arizona grinned "I snatched a pager from one of the nurses and told her to page me whenever something was going on with Danny. My parents have one too, they're staying in a hotel across town at the moment. We take turns being 'on call'. And it just so happens that it's my turn tonight, so I need to stay sober" she smiled apologetically.

"Woah, woah, woah. What?" Christina interrupted. "There is one simple rule for tequila-nights: You need to drink tequila! So, blondie, you're either going to drink or…"

"Give it a rest, Christina!" Callie cut in. "You can't force her to drink. Look at the bright side: more booze left for you!" she added charmingly.

Christina's stern frown instantly softened "Oh, how true my miraculous Latin friend…" she smiled contently.

Callie leaned over to Arizona and whispered "That's tequila night with Christina for ya!" eliciting a light laugh from the blonde.

The next two hours went smoothly with everybody chatting and drinking. The at first tense atmosphere between Callie and Arizona lightened soon, and there was no shortage of stolen glances between the two, which nobody failed to notice.

"Dance with me!" Christina suddenly commanded the by now more than tipsy Bailey who eagerly followed her to the makeshift dance floor. Christina yanked the small woman towards herself and began grinding into her, which provoked a round of loud laughter from their friends. The small, normally uptight woman didn't seem to mind though as she gladly returned the gesture.

After watching the two drunkards for a while, Teddy grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor while giving Arizona a suggestive wink.

The blonde looked around the table and suddenly realized that she and Callie were the only ones left sitting. She eyed the Latina next to her that seemed oddly invested in the cocktail glass in front of her.

"You really did have plans tonight" the brunette suddenly stated.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows "Yeah, I did. Why, did you think I was lying to you?"

Callie let out a small sigh as she looked up to the other woman. "Well, no… but you didn't exactly look happy when you saw me tonight either…"

"I was just surprised to see you. I just didn't expect it. Honestly, Calliope, I'm glad we're both here."

Callie's head snapped around and she stared at Arizona "Who told you my real name?" she asked, a slight slur in her voice undeniable.

The blonde blushed and looked down at the empty coke glass in front of her "A little birdie called Google" she cautiously looked up at the Latina whose face went from shocked to surprised and finally pleased.

"You googled me? Why, Dr Robbins, I feel honoured" she babbled with a cheeky leer on her face.

Arizona let out a relieved laugh, then turned to her glass again. "Your work is very impressive. Especially that clump foot case. Must've been an amazing feeling to see that man walk again!" she uttered.

The Latina just smiled in response and waved for Joe to bring her another drink. A couple of minutes went by with neither of them speaking, then Callie gulped down the last of her drink and turned to the blonde.

"Tell me about yourself!"

Arizona's eyes snapped up from where they'd been lingering and found the Latina's. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't… I was just…" she cleared her throat. "Something about myself? Well, let's see. I'm a PEDs surgeon, I haven't been working for a while though, ever since…"

"You're really pretty." interrupted Callie, slurring.

Arizona stopped midsentence, her eyes went wide and she simply stared at the beautiful Latina whose blatant admission made her head spin. "Thank you. You are stunning as well, Calliope." she finally responded with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"_She's drunk, she's drunk, she's drunk! She doesn't know what she's saying! She's probably not even gay._" Arizona told herself, desperately trying to fight the urge to kiss the woman's delicious lips.

"I'm gonna go get another coke, can I get you anything?" she asked after a couple of moments.

"_Great, Arizona, well done. Retreat, that's the only way you can deal with a drunken woman. Pat on the shoulder for you, young lady…_" she could almost hear her father's teasing voice inside her head.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks"

The blonde got up and moved over to the bar, chancing back a look to the table she saw Callie starring at her own hands, which had to be superbly entertaining as she heard the Latina snicker. Arizona quickly turned around and headed to the bathroom instead of the bar, hoping that a splash of cold water in the face might help clear her mind.

x

Meanwhile, Callie was still sitting at the table, lost in her thoughts. What the heck was going on? This Arizona Robbins was slowly getting to her. "_Is it just the drinks or is she actually that gorgeous? And the way she moves… with those slender legs in those tight jeans… not to mention her butt. Ohhh, that butt…_" she reminisced. Suddenly becoming aware of her thoughts, she sat straight up and shook her head. "_What is it with you tonight, Callie? She doesn't even look one bit like a man, so where is this attraction coming from? It's not like I'm into women all of the sudden… but Arizona's just so…_"

"Heeey, funny face!" a very drunk Christina dropped next to her. "You've been awfully quiet tonight. Please don't tell me you're mad because tonight's tequila night and not sangria night! We discussed this! I told you that whenever…"

"Sure, Christina, it's fine. Tequila night's great as always!" the slightly less drunk Callie smiled at her friend.

"Gooood" came the content response.

"I gotta go to the ladies. I'll be back in a sec." the Latina said as she got up and stumbled towards the bathroom.

"_Breathe. In and out. Slowly._" Arizona studied herself in the mirror, drops of water dripping from her face.

When she got her breathing under control, she grabbed a paper towel and dried her face, careful not to smudge her makeup. She threw the paper ball into a trash can next to the sink and turned to check herself in the mirror again.

"_She is drunk. She doesn't know what she's talking about, don't take advantage or push her into doing something she or you will regret._" she repeated in her head.

Finally convinced that she had the situation under control, she turned and opened the door, before she all but crashed into another body. "Sorry!" she shrieked before looking up and staring into familiar deep brown eyes.

"Calliope…" she whispered for the second time of the night.

x

That's it. Comments, reviews, anything would be appreciated! Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! First of all, thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate it so very much! Secondly, sorry again for the delay, I was just really struggling with this chapter. Hope it turned out okay though. It has some more Callie – Arizona interaction… thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

xxx

Chapter Eight:

xxx

"_She is drunk. She doesn't know what she's talking about, don't take advantage or push her into doing something she or you will regret." Arizona repeated in her head._

_Finally convinced that she had the situation under control, she turned and opened the door, before she all but crashed into another body. "Sorry!" she shrieked before looking up and staring into familiar deep brown eyes._

"_Calliope…" she whispered for the second time of the night._

xxx

A couple of hours later…

The blonde's tongue ran along Callie's lower lip, an unspoken request that the Latina willingly granted as she opened her mouth. She instantly felt Arizona's tongue dart out, exploring her own, teeth nibbling on her lip, glorying in the soft contact. The blonde's hands hastily found the hem of Callie's shirt and she let her fingers wander up the woman's torso, moaning into the Latina's mouth as she felt light goose bumps appear on her stomach. Arizona's lips slowly moved along Callie's jawline, nibbled on her ear lope and travelled down to her collar bone, leaving hot kisses along the way.

She half-heartedly broke the contact as she sat up and yanked off her own shirt before she swiftly rid Callie of hers. She smiled as she saw the lustful look in the Latina's eyes and quickly leaned back down to capture her lips in another searing kiss. The brunette let out a muffled groan and reached up to pull the other woman even closer, the whole length of their bodies making contact. Arizona's mouth once again left Callie's and wandered down her body, passing her bra-clad breasts and moving further down…

xxx

Gasping, Callie woke up. It took her a couple of moments to steady her breathing and get some control over the piercing headache, before she was able to form somewhat coherent thoughts. "_Did I just… have a sex dream? About… Arizona? No!... right? I couldn't have…_" She chuckled at herself, amused by her own determination to deny the obvious. "_Oh well, so I did. No biggie… I'm only human, and that woman is about as hot as they come… at least it wasn't Sarah Palin I was fantasizing about._" She thought to herself.

Once she was done with her internal monologue, she looked up and took in her surroundings. She was in a small room with bare white walls, a small window and a closet. "_Where the hell am I_?" When she looked down beside her on the bed, her eyes widened. Next to her lay the beautiful blonde from her dream, a content smile on her face, and snoring slightly. Callie's head started spinning "_What? No… oh my God, we didn't… did we? Hell, I can't remember anything…_"

She looked down her own body and let out a relieved huff when she realized she was fully dressed. Chancing a look over at Arizona's face, she saw that the other woman was still asleep. Callie's hand slowly reached for the blanket that was lying over the blonde's body, carefully lifted and peeked underneath it. "Oh, thank God!" she huffed and let the cover drop back down onto Arizona's also clothed body. The Latina slumped back on her pillow and tried to figure out what had happened…

xxx

"_Calliope…" Arizona whispered as she looked into the brunette's eyes. "I like the way you make that sound…" came the husky response as Callie took another step towards the blonde and leaned down to her. As she felt her breath mingle with Arizona's, she closed her eyes, relishing the sweet feeling. Arizona took a deep breath, taking in the other woman's delicious scent. She looked up at the beautiful Latina, and when she saw her eyes closed and her lips slightly agape, she lost all resolve. She took another step forward, bringing herself impossibly closer to the brunette. _

_When their bodies connected, a shockwave jolted through her own and caused her eyes to flutter shut. Callie let out a stifled moan at the sensation of their bodies touching, which was all it took for Arizona's breath to hitch. The smaller woman reached up with her right arm and rested her hand on the back of Callie's neck, jerking her down to her. When their faces were on the same level, Arizona looked at the other woman one last time, and as she saw the libidinous expression on the Latina's features in front of her, her head started spinning and she vehemently closed her eyes. _

_Callie kicked the door close behind her and pushed Arizona against the wall next to the sink. Her arms snaked around the smaller woman's waist as she swiftly leaned down again and brushed her lips against Arizona's. A low hum escaped her mouth, which encouraged Callie to crash her lips fully against hers, and her hands to eagerly roam the blonde's body. Arizona instantly reciprocated the kiss, her lips moving in perfect sync with the brunette's, the intensity of the moment almost too much to take. _

_When the Latina's hands started wandering southwards though, the reality of the moment hit Arizona. It took all of her willpower to pull away and quietly interject "Callie…" The brunette's eyes snapped open, a mix of lust and slight confusion evident in them. As the realization of what had just happened hit her, she took a step back and cleared her throat. "Sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to… to do that… sorry." Her face turned lobster-red and she quickly turned and yanked open the door, eager to get away from the awkward situation._

_Just as she was about to dash through the door, she felt a strong grip on her arm and reluctantly allowed the blonde the turn her back around, eyes cast to the floor. "Look at me." Arizona pleaded. Callie shyly peered up and met the other woman's eyes, full of kindness and understanding. "It's okay." she nodded at her with an encouraging smile. _

_Callie puffed out some air and eventually straightened up. "I don't know what happened… I guess I had a bit too much to drink… I'm so sorry." she brought out. "Don't worry about it. It was you and me both. Honestly. It's not the end of the world!" Arizona smirked. The brunette let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "So we're good?" she asked carefully. "Yes, we're good. We're super."_

xxx

Callie stared at the ceiling as she remembered the incident. "_Now, that explains the dream…_" she reflected. "_But she stopped it… which is good. Right? Yes. Good…_" her mind wandered. "_Doesn't explain how we ended up here though. In a bed, in a room I've never even seen before…_"

Callie was abruptly jerked out of her thoughts when the woman next to her started shuffling around. The Latina closed her eyes, trying not to wake the blonde, and at the same time trying to give the impression of being asleep. She could hear Arizona turn on her side and move around sleepily. When suddenly a bunch of hair landed in her face, Callie's eyes shot open and she peeked down to her shoulder. A very content-looking Arizona was snuggled against her, beaming happily in her sleep. The brunette couldn't keep a small smile from creeping over her face at the cute sight before her. Closing her eyes again, she desperately tried to figure out how she'd gotten here…

xxx

_As they both exited the bathroom together, Joe waved them over to the bar. Slightly confused, Callie and Arizona made their way over to the bartender. "Hey guys. I'm supposed to tell you that Teddy and Meredith had to bring both Christina and Bailey home because they were pretty close to… well, losing their stomach contents. They only left a couple of minutes ago, but Teddy said they couldn't wait for you guys for some reason." _

"_I bet she did…" Arizona growled silently. Turning to the still tipsy Callie, she asked "Do you wanna… I don't know, get another drink. Like, coffee?" The Latina grimaced uncomfortably "Are you sure? We don't have to if…" "Callie, I told you: we're good. Okay? Don't freak out. So, one more time: coffee?" the blonde smiled. "Uh, yeah, sure. Why not."_

xxx

And from then on, everything was blurry. She couldn't remember what they'd talked about, how long they'd stayed, or how they'd gotten to this room. Finally deciding that laying here in bed with her when the blonde was going to wake up wasn't going to make things less complicated, she gently lifted Arizona's head from her shoulder and propped it on the pillow next to her. She carefully stood up and tip-toed over to the door, opened it and stepped outside after one last look at the sleeping beauty.

Quietly closing the door behind her, she looked around in the new environment as she realized where she was. She walked into the kitchen of the familiar apartment and was met by the confused looks of Teddy and Christina. "Hey guys…" she said, trying to sound nonchalantly while walking over to the cupboard, retrieving a mug and filling it with hot coffee, all the while feeling their scrutinizing stares on her back. Teddy was the first to speak "What are you doing here?" Simple enough question. "Uhm, I… we…" "She did the McNasty with Blondie!" Christina yelled out blatantly.

Callie's face flushed and she responded heatedly "No, Christina, we didn't! What's wrong with you… like I'd sleep with a woman I'd met only a couple of days ago! Seriously…" she looked down at her cup. Teddy's head spun around to the small Asian woman "Oh my God, they so totally did! Way to go Arizona…" she smirked into her own coffee. "Where is she anyways?" Callie looked up "What do you mean, where is she? I don't know… why would I know?"

"Morning guys…" a sleepy Arizona entered the kitchen, wearing boxer shorts and a plain white top, her hair in a messy bun. "How are the hangovers?" Receiving a grumpy growl from everybody, she mumbled "I thought so…" and got herself some coffee. Callie tried to look everywhere but the blonde, thoroughly examining the pictures on the walls. "You okay?" She jumped at the unexpected voice in her ear and almost spilled her drink. "Yes. Yes, I am fine, thank you." she answered with a tight smile. "Good, I'm glad" came Arizona's simple response.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this – and I really am – I gotta get to work." Christina interrupted. "Anybody want a ride?" Teddy gulped down the last of her coffee "Yup, I'll be done in two seconds!" she shouted as she ran out of the door, still in her pajamas. "What about you Callie?" Christina asked wearily. "It's my day off" the woman replied starkly. "Okay, well then, see ya fellas. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." the small woman sneered. Just as she was walking through the door, she turned around again "Or, well, at least don't do it again…"

xxx

Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! A new chapter, can you believe it? I know it's been aaaages since I last posted, and I actually didn't plan on continuing the story, but due to the constant nagging of a so-called friend (you know who you are!), I wrote another chapter. And there'll probably be more. Yay!

Most of this chapter is a flashback, so instead of writing all of that in _italics_, which can be annoying, I wrote it all in normal lettering. The /xxx/ symbolizes beginning/end of the flashback. I hope you enjoy it!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Christina skillfully dodged the bagel Callie had thrown after her and quickly left with a knowing smirk on her face. Said Latina let out a quiet growl, then quickly retreated to looking down at her coffee, expertly avoiding Arizona's gaze as the blonde quietly snickered into her cup.

After a couple of minutes of Callie nervously fidgeting with her beverage, a bagel and finally a napkin which ended up in shreds all over the kitchen table, Arizona decided to put her out of her misery. "So, you have the day off?"

"Hmm?" Callie spun around. "Oh. Yeah… yes, I do. Have the day off. Today. Yes." she stuttered.

"Awesome! Do you maybe want to…"

"What happened last night?" Callie blurted out. Arizona looked at her in surprise. The brunette cleared her throat. "I mean…what happened? You know, after we… uhm… were in the bathroom?" she finally managed to ask.

Arizona's face lit up and a smile crept over her face. "Oh, you do remember then? I had been wondering." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I remember that part. But nothing afterwards. Just that everyone else had left by the time we came out."

"Came out?" he blonde asked with a teasing voice, though her face remained completely serious.

"Not 'come out' come out." Callie hastily corrected herself. "I meant, outta the bathroom. When we went back into the bar… everybody had left." she stumbled.

"Relax, Calliope. I'm just pulling your leg. Anyways, last night. You were a bit… tipsy, so I wanted to sober you up a bit and then bring you back to your apartment. We went to the diner around the corner from the bar and had some coffee… it somehow didn't affect you the way I had expected though…"

/xxx/

"One more! Pleeease, Arizona, just one more!" Callie pleaded, her finger pointing to one of the four empty espresso cups in front of her. "It'll be the last, I promise!" she reinforced with her best puppy-eyes.

Arizona rolled her eyes in dismay. "You said that about the last three cups as well!"

"But this time I mean it!" the Latina reassured.

"You said that about the last two cups. There is no way I'll let you have another drop of caffeine… or tequila!" she quickly added when she saw Callie's face light up.

The brunette slumped back in her chair. "No fair! You're not as nice as I thought you were… you fun killer!" she pouted. Arizona couldn't help but laugh at Callie's childlike antics.

"It's not funny! You're being unreasonable. Nobody's ever died of having too much coffee…" the Latina continued.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they have…" came the blonde's mumbled response.

All of the sudden, Callie's pout turned into a wide smile. "I know what I need. It's so much better than coffee! You will have to try it too, I bet you'll be hooked in a heartbeat!" she shouted excitedly, probably loud enough for all of Seattle to hear her. She jumped up and ran to the door, knocking over a couple of chairs on the way without even realizing it.

"Callie, wait! Where are you going? Callie!" Arizona yelled. Once the eager drunkard was out the door, the blonde grunted in baffled annoyance, threw a couple of bills on the table and ran after her. As soon as she was out on the street, she looked around impatiently, trying to spot the Latina. She finally saw her running down the street, then turning a corner and disappearing out of her view.

"How is she able to run like that when she's drunk as hell?" Arizona asked herself while following after Callie. She turned the corner just in time to see the brunette secretly handing over a couple of dollar bills to a guy leaning out of ground-floor window, who in return handed Callie something Arizona couldn't see. He was wearing a dark splotched shirt and baseball cap, making him look rather beat and shabby.

"Shit!" the blonde quietly shrieked, ducking behind a dumpster on the side of the road. "Oh my god, what is she doing? Why would she buy…whatever she is buying, grass, crack, whatever it is the kids are using these days... she's a doctor, for Christ's sake! She should know better than to buy… Okay, focus, Arizona. You've seen enough episodes of Law&Order to know what to do." she tried to calm herself down. "Try to remember as much about him as you can… around 20 years old, dark dirty clothes and cap, a bit on the bigger side,…"

"Arizona! Where are you! I got us some treats!" Callie shouted all of the sudden.

"Crap, crap, crap. What is wrong with her?" Arizona heard footsteps approaching and ducked further behind the dumpster.

"What are you doing down there? Are we playing hide-and-seek? Well, you lost, I found you!" Callie yelled excitedly when she came to a halt next to the blonde's crouching form. In terror, Arizona looked up at the other woman, her heart stopping at the sight before her. Standing there, with a huge smile on her face, was the gorgeous Latina, holding out to her a cone with two velvety scoops of vanilla ice cream. And sugar sprinkles.

Arizona looked at her with a perplexed look on her face. "That's what you just bought from that guy? Ice cream?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Callie contemplated her, a confused expression firmly in place. "Of course. What else? You didn't want an apple Danish, did you? I could go back and get one for you if you…"

"Are you kidding me? Who is that guy and why is he selling desserts out of his window in the middle of the night?" Arizona loudly demanded as she jumped up from her former hiding place.

Callie's face contorted into an even more confused grimace before she slowly responded. "He's a McDonald's employee... selling outta the window of a 24h-store... I think it said Brandon on his nametag.", she replied, her bewilderment about the current situation very evident in her voice.

Arizona just stared at her, eyes and mouth wide open, and said nothing. Callie held the curious eye contact as she slowly brought one of the ice cream cones to her own mouth and hesitantly ate some of the white, now runny, substance. She then leisurely moved the other cone towards Arizona's face and, as she got no reaction from the blonde whatsoever, shoved it unceremoniously halfway into the other woman's mouth. Arizona's eyes widened almost comically as her teeth made contact with the icy mass and she quickly drew back, only to be rewarded with a hearty laugh from Callie. Frantically licking at her own lips to get rid of the cold ice cream that was now spread all around her mouth, the blonde shot her a look that would've made Chuck Norris recoil, but only fuelled the Latina's enjoyment.

Once her laughter had died down a bit, Callie was finally able to bark out "What did you think I was buying?"

Arizona contemplated her for a second, then snatched her ice cream out of the brunette's hand and replied coolly "I thought you were gonna get donuts, obviously.", turned around and walked in the direction they'd originally come from.

Callie considered the answer for a moment, shook her head and decided that examining the mystery of their midnight hide-and-seek game had to wait until later. "Hey, wait up!" She caught up with the blonde and they walked side by side, finishing their ice cream, until they were standing in front of the diner again. Neither of them knowing what to do, both shifted around awkwardly, occasionally chancing a look in the other's direction.

Eventually Callie broke the silence. "Are you trying to turn this into a total cliché?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked confusedly, looking herself up and down as Callie pointed at her.

"You missed some of the ice cream on your face… sooo, if we were in a sappy romantic comedy, I would probably be licking that off right about now." the Latina responded in a provocative voice. "Or was that your intention all along?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and she quickly turned towards the window of the diner to get a good look at herself. On her right cheek, a gigantic slab of vanilla ice cream was still present – topped off by sugar sprinkles in various colors. Arizona's face instantly took on an impressive shade of pink and her body temperature rose a tad, which caused the white glop to slide further down her cheek. She felt Callie step up behind her and when she spoke, Arizona could feel the Latina's breath against her ear.

"Want me to get that for you?" the brunette asked seductively as she brushed back Arizona's hair and tilted her own head towards the other woman's face. Their eyes connected in the reflective window and they exchanged an expressive look which encouraged Callie to move along with her plan. She leaned further into Arizona, and as the Latina's front connected with her back, the blonde closed her eyes, her breath hitching. Callie's hand cupped the other woman's left cheek, effectively turning the smeared side towards herself, and slowly closed the remaining distance. As her lips connected with Arizona's skin, the Latina too closed her eyes, relishing the sweet taste of vanilla and sprinkles mixed with the blonde's very own essence. She gently kissed away the white cream, taking her time to make sure she got all of it, all the while accompanied by the other woman's heavy breathing. Once all of the stuff was gone, Callie licked her lips, softly grabbed Arizona by the shoulders and turned her around so they were facing each other.

"I guess we are a cliché after all…" she uttered, almost apologetically, before backing the blonde up against the window.

In this moment, something snapped inside Arizona's brain. "_Oh god, what are you doing, Arizona? She is just drunk, she doesn't really…_" All coherent thoughts vanished from her head however when she felt soft, luscious lips connect with her own, leaving just the slightest taste of vanilla. The blonde felt herself being pushed against the window behind her, Callie's mouth never leaving hers but instead moving in unison with her own lips. Arizona's hands automatically found their way into the Latina's hair, successfully pulling the other woman closer to herself while their kiss deepened. Callie's hands roamed the blonde's body, moving from her shoulders along her sides down to her well-defined butt. Both simultaneously opened their mouths, letting tongues meet and dance together, which elicited soft moans from both women.

"Ladies!" an unexpected voice suddenly interrupted their activities. "As much as we are all enjoying this, could you maybe take your business elsewhere?" They quickly separated and looked towards the source of their intrusion, the man from the diner who had served them coffee earlier. He gave them a teasing wink, then turned and went back into the eatery they were standing in front of. Their eyes followed him, and once he walked past a couple of tables inside, the women noticed a good number of people staring at them, some glowering in mild annoyance, others grinning like a Cheshire cat. Grunting, both women quickly turned away from their gawks and faced each other instead, their gazes directed to the ground between them.

Arizona's mind was working at full speed, with new contemplations being mulled over constantly. "_Crap! Crap, crap, crap! You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to force yourself onto the drunken straight girl. The one you actually like. What's she gonna think now? Is she even going to remember? Oh god, what if she doesn't remember?..._"

"Earth to Arizona! Hey, anybody in there? Hellooooo?" the Latina tried to get her attention. When the other woman finally perceived her, Callie continued shyly "I'm so sorry for doing that to you, twice in one night. I don't even know what's going on… I mean, I just don't understa…"

"It's alright.", Arizona interrupted. "I should've stopped it… anyhoo, let's talk about this tomorrow" _if you still remember, that is._ "We should actually get going, I can drop you off at home. My car is still at the hospital, I'll give you a lift. Alright?"

"Sure." Callie responded coyly, unsure if Arizona's sudden mood swing had something to do with their kiss, or if the blonde was simply tired. They walked the short distance, got into the car and left the car park. Once they were on the main road, Arizona turned to ask for Callie's home address, but found the Latina sleeping soundly, letting out soft snores every now and then. The blonde looked down at her, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Callie. Sweethear… erm, Calliope. Wake up."

The only response she got was a slightly louder grunt in addition to a mumbled "Don't wanna."

Arizona couldn't help but smile, and decided to let the Latina get a bit of rest. She would just let her sleep on the couch at Teddy's place, her friend surely wouldn't mind. Once they arrived at Teddy's apartment building, Arizona get out, opened Callie's door and pulled the other woman up, much to the brunette's annoyance. With the smaller woman's support, however, she did eventually make it to Teddy's apartment. Arizona led the Latina into the living room towards the couch, until she realized somebody else had already taken up residence there: a very drunk and loudly snoring Miranda Bailey.

"Uhm, Callie? Small problem, we might have to share my room. It's fine though, my bed is big enough for both of us, so you don't have to worry about any awkward situations… unless of course, you cause them, which I feel like you might. But then again…" she interrupted her own ramblings when she noticed that Callie hadn't registered a single word. "_Alrighty, sleepy time then, I guess._" she thought to herself and led them into her current bedroom. She carefully put the Latina down on the bed, where the other woman instantly curled herself up into a ball, making it very obvious that changing or teeth brushing weren't one of her top priorities at the moment. Arizona got herself ready for bed and slipped under the covers next to Callie, settling in for a surprisingly peaceful night of sleep.

/xxx/

Listening carefully, the Latina studied Arizona's face over the rim of her coffee cup. Once the blonde's description of the previous night was finished, Callie looked up at her.

"How about some waffles and French toast with syrup and vanilla ice cream… or, without the ice cream… whichever you prefer."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading guys! Let me know if there is still interest in the story! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thank you guys so, so much for all of your lovely reviews! They're the reason I decided to keep this story alive! Again, I have to apologize for this gigantic hiatus, but in return the chapter is extra-long (for my standards).

I should probably mention that I have never been to Seattle myself, so if I made any mistakes in this chapter, I apologize – everything is based on internet research. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

-x-x-x-x-x-

After they'd had a generous breakfast of waffles and pancakes – without ice cream, Arizona had insisted – neither of them really knew what to do next. To buy some time, they cleared the table, filled the dishwasher with dirty plates and cutlery and wiped clean both table and countertop. Once they were finished, both lingered awkwardly at the counter, still holding on to their coffee mugs, not knowing what to do with themselves. Finally, Arizona spoke up.

"It's alright, Calliope. You don't have to worry about what happened last night, okay? I know you were just drunk and that what happened didn't mean anything. So don't beat yourself up about it. It happens to the best of us." she added with a tentative smile.

_It didn't mean anything? No, of course not. Nope. No-uh. Nothing at all… _Callie quickly shook off her thoughts. "Thanks. I'm glad we understand each other." she replied meekly. _Do we though?_

Arizona nodded thankfully, though the smile on her lips never fully reached her eyes. "So, do you have any plans for today? What do you normally do on your day off?" she asked keenly.

Callie's brain instantly snapped to pictures of herself on her couch, watching movies all day long, eating nothing but pizza, chips and chocolate. _Sure, that'll make her think you're an interesting person. _"Oh, you know, this and that. Whatever I feel like doing at the time." she answered instead, underlining her perfectly cool response with a casual wave of her hand. Glancing at Arizona, she noticed the blonde looking at her with a skeptical expression on her face. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Callie spoke up again "And in most cases I feel like sitting in front of the TV." she added, chuckling.

"Ah, now that sounds more like it!" Arizona replied playfully.

Callie turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me you do anything productive on your one day off from hospital duty!" she challenged.

In response to this, the blonde simply smiled up at her, partly because she enjoyed their teasing banter, partly because she simply couldn't come up with another smart comeback. A comfortable silence settled in around them, both women leaning against the counter behind them, sipping the rest of their coffee.

After a while Arizona spoke up again. "So, what do you feel like doing today? Any plans?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not really. I should probably get some groceries, but apart from that… how about you?" _Are you going to spend your day in the hospital again, sitting next to your comatose brother? _she added in her mind. Callie understood that it was hard for the blonde to live a normal life, considering her brother's condition. But at the same time she wished for Arizona to be able to forget about this tragedy every now and again, to occasionally have a good time without feeling guilty about it or constantly thinking she should be at her brother's side instead. Callie had been a doctor long enough to know that a patient's family members often suffered as much as the patient himself – if not more. The Latina had seen many patients' relatives bury themselves in grief, never leaving the hospital unless they were kicked out, sitting next to their loved ones day in day out, unable to move on and accept the fact that their child, their spouse, their sibling, might not come back. At this moment, the Latina promised herself to not let this happen to Arizona. She was going to make sure the blonde would be okay, come what may.

She was brought back to reality when Arizona spoke up. "I don't really have any plans either. I will probably go see Danny later, spend some time with him…"

"Do you maybe want to do something together instead? Leave the hospital behind for a day, relax a bit? I could show you around the city maybe?" Callie interrupted.

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Uh… I don't know, I mean what if something happens with Danny and I'm not there? I should probably…"

"If something happens with Danny there will be umpteen doctors at the hospital who will take good care of him. Come on, a day off will do you good." the Latina suggested. Seeing that her proposal had no real effect on Arizona, she half demanded, half begged "Please?"

The blonde let out a puff of air, then slowly nodded. "Alright. I suppose I could spare a couple of hours. And you're right, some distraction might be a good idea."

"Great! So… well, I never actually asked, how long have you been here in Seattle?"

"I've been here for a little over 2 months now. Though I have to admit I haven't seen much of the city yet. I just haven't gotten around to it." Arizona answered quietly.

"Perfect! Then I can show you some of my favorite spots in Seattle, and I'm sure we can squeeze some sightseeing in there as well. Sound good?" Callie asked enthusiastically. Though she didn't enjoy visiting the city's attractions too much (ugh, tourists!), she did look forward to spending time with the blonde she had come to adore so much over the last couple of days. She was unable to fully explain her admiration for Arizona, seeing as the draw she felt towards the other woman was very unfamiliar – yet no less exhilarating.

"Sounds great! Do you want to get started right away?" the blonde asked, excitement about the day ahead now very apparent in her voice.

"I would just about kill for a shower right now." Callie laughed. "So how about I head home, get a shower and change, and we meet up in, say, an hour?"

"Done! How about I pick you up with the car at your place then?"

They both agreed to this plan, and after Callie jotted down her address (in perfectly horrible doctor's lettering, which Arizona could only decipher because she was a doctor herself; any ordinary mortal would've been stranded), the Latina left to get ready at her own apartment not too far away.

xoxoxo

About an hour later both women sat in Arizona's car, driving to their first destination. Since food was still scarce in Callie's fridge she had decided to take the blonde to a local market place, which was both a lovely spot to shop and a rather prominent tourist attraction. When she had told Arizona about this plan, the blonde had squealed in delight, having heard about the market's quirky traditions. They arrived at Pike Place Market before long, parked the car in a nearby parking garage and walked into the market's main arcade. The constant hustle and bustle inside the building instantly captivated both of them, the welcoming and carefree atmosphere rubbing off on them. They strolled through the busy walkways, stopping every now and again when Callie bought some food from a vendor, or when Arizona wanted to gawk at one of the displays for a little longer.

Finally they arrived at a stall that sold fish, one of the most predominant attractions of the market. A small crowd had formed around the little stand where men in orange pants and wellington boots advertised their products. There were fish of all imaginable sizes and forms, as well as crabs, shellfish and other sea food. Callie and Arizona got closer to the stall, lastly standing at the front of the crowd, excitedly waiting for the spectacle to begin.

A man stepped up to the counter, pointed to a fish and handed one of the vendors a couple of bills. The fishmonger nodded, then suddenly yelled out "One Wild Alaskan King Salmon for the gentleman!" All of his colleagues instantly responded "One Wild Alaskan King Salmon!", yelling out the costumer's order as the fishmonger himself threw said fish behind the counter.

"I wonder how often they drop one of those things." Arizona whispered to Callie.

"Wait a couple more minutes and you'll find out" the brunette responded playfully.

And indeed, only a few minutes later, one of the fishmongers chucked a fish from behind the counter towards one of his colleagues, who was standing closer to the customers. However, the fish flew a bit too far, hitting one lucky spectator square in the face before unceremoniously flopping to the ground. Everyone went silent, waiting for the tourist's reaction, silently hoping he wouldn't throw a tantrum. After what felt like hours, the man laughed out, knelt down and picked up the slippery fish, then held it up for everybody to see.

"That's what I call a warm welcome!" he snickered while handing the animal over to an obviously relieved fishmonger. A round of guffaws went through the audience, everybody clearly amused by the incident, while also relieved that it hadn't been them who were hit with a slimy fish. The presentation went on for a while longer, and both Arizona and Callie, who had been to the market oftentimes before, enjoyed themselves very much. Once the fishmongers' routine was over though, both agreed they'd seen enough of the market and made their way back to the car.

Just as they stepped out of the arcade however, Callie suddenly stopped in her tracks and held Arizona back by the elbow. "I almost forgot to show you the coolest thing here! Oh, thank god I remembered. You have got to see this!" she announced eagerly. She turned around, pulling Arizona with her, and made her way back through the market, turning a couple of corners, until she finally stopped and turned back around to the blonde.

"Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise" she smiled excitedly. When she saw that Arizona was about to protest, she quickly covered the other woman's mouth with her hand, shook her head and mouthed "Shhhh!".

The blonde rolled her eyes, but eventually closed them, a slight smile tucking at the corners of her mouth. Callie stepped behind her, grasped Arizona by her shoulders and maneuvered her until they had arrived at their destination.

"Open your eyes."

The other woman did as she was told, her eyes opening, blinking against the light, then widening further and further. Her mouth opened in accord, not a single sound coming out. After a couple of moments, she managed to say "What… what is that? "

Callie giggled "That, milady, is the Gum Wall. Which is… well, exactly what it sounds like. Basically a wall with a whole bunch of bubblegum on it. Isn't it cool?"

The blonde only shook her head. Her eyes wandered over the multicolored wall, which was literally covered in thousands of blobs of gum. Here and there little messages or symbols were formed out of the substance, which altogether covered at least 50 feet of the wall. Arizona didn't know what to say. It was such a weird sight, and, at the end of the day, rather gross, but at the same time it was fascinating that these yucky pieces of scrap, brought together by thousands of people, would end up looking almost like an artwork – which it essentially was.

She felt Callie looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction to the bizarre attraction. Arizona turned to her, smiled and asked "Do you have a pack of gum by any chance?"

xoxoxo

When they later arrived at the parking garage, Callie asked "So, what do you want to do next? Go all out, tourist-wise, and go up the Space Needle? Or would you rather get a coffee somewhere? Or, you know, anything else you can think of…"

Arizona put on her best thinking-face, then answered "I think a cup of coffee would be nice right now. If that's okay with you?".

"Sounds perfect."

xoxoxo

Only around 10 minutes later, both women stood at the end of pier 70, overlooking the ocean and sipping their respective coffees (a tall Americano for Callie and an even taller Caffé Mocha for Arizona). After a couple of minutes, the blonde broke the comfortable silence.

"Thank you for this." She turned to the brunette and smiled sincerely.

"For what?" Callie looked confused.

"This. Today. Just, you know… you being here with me. I know you're doing all of this to distract me, and I really appreciate it. So, thank you."

A smile crept onto Callie's face as well as she coyly responded "You're welcome. Pleasure's all mine."

They stayed at the pier for a while longer, just enjoying their time together, sipping their coffees. The brunette pointed out some of the islands that were visible on the horizon and told Arizona a story or two about different trips she took to the isles, with friends, with her family, or by herself. The blonde listened carefully, asking a question every now and again, genuinely interested in what Callie told her. Eventually though, the cool Seattle air crept under their sweaters, and since they'd left their jackets in the car anyway, they decided to drive to their next destination.

"Okay, you got two choices: Space Needle or Public Library." Callie announced. "Choose wisely." she added mysteriously, adding a scary laugh for dramatic effect.

"Oh, I've heard about the library! I've been planning on going there for a while now. Would that be alright?" the blonde answered, completely ignoring Callie's antics.

"Okeydokey. The library it is. It really is pretty cool actually, they built it only a couple of years ago, so the architecture is very modern and quite impressive… but, you'll see that once we're there anyway."

xoxoxo

They ended up spending the entire afternoon together. After they had visited the library – whose architecture really was extraordinary, making their tour most enjoyable – they went up the Space Needle as well. Both Arizona and Callie (who had never been up there, despite having lived in Seattle for quite some time) were taken with the view this clear, cloudless day provided. Again, Callie took over the part of the tour guide, showing the blonde all of the landmarks they could see from the Space Needle – which were a lot. Due to this, they stayed on the platform for over two hours, both completely losing track of time, as they talked about the city, their lives, and generally this and that.

Eventually they realized how late it had gotten, so Callie decided it was time for their very last location for the day, which also happened to be the Latina's favorite spot in all of Seattle. They got back to the car and drove in north-eastern direction, always according to the brunette's instructions. After a 20-minute drive, Callie told Arizona to pull into a large, however almost empty parking lot. Both women put on their jackets and the Latina grabbed two of the plastic bags from the market, skillfully ignoring Arizona's questioning looks.

"Let's go!" was her only answer, and she walked ahead, closely followed by the curious blonde. They came to a gravel walk and followed it, walking in a very secluded area, with no one else in sight, for a couple of minutes. They strolled through a small forest, crossed a clearing and came into another wooded area, until they finally saw the end of this stretch, where the trees cleared and gave way to a large pasture of grass. Right behind it, Arizona could see a lake, glistening in the approaching dawn, which gave the whole landscape an almost mystical atmosphere. They walked closer to the water, until Callie turned and smiled at the blonde.

"This is it."

She handed Arizona one of the plastic bags, and put her own on the ground, sitting down on it. The blonde did the same, taking a seat next to Callie.

"It's so peaceful here. It's beautiful." She whispered, almost as if she was afraid that speaking up might ruin the moment.

"It is, isn't it? I come here as much as I can. It's so relaxing to get out of the city, even if it's just for a few hours, and to just sit here, and think about this and that, or nothing at all. There's never anybody around, I guess most of the people don't even know there's a lake here. I only found it because I got lost once while I was jogging." The Latina answered, also in a low voice.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie finally spoke up.

Arizona turned to face her. "Sure."

"This will probably sound weird… and is probably totally intrusive, I really shouldn't… forget I said anything." The brunette retreated, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Calliope, come on. Ask away, I won't be mad, I promise." Arizona encouraged her.

The Latina sighed. "Okay, so here goes… are you… I mean, do you like… uhm, are you… gay?" she let out a puff of air.

The blonde chuckled quietly. "Yes, Calliope. I am gay." She warmly smiled at the other woman, Callie's mouth slowly forming into a shy grin as well. "How about you?"

The Latina's smirk quickly turned into a frown, and she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm… no, I'm not. I mean, I don't… I've never…"

"Hey, it's okay." Arizona lifted Callie's chin up with her right hand. "Look at me, Calliope. It's alright. It's not important, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, see, you should have. But I should have an answer to that question. It's not that hard to answer. At least it shouldn't be. And a couple of weeks ago, I would've had an answer, but now… god, I just don't know!" she half cried, half shouted out.

The blonde put an arm around Callie's shoulder, pulling her closer. They sat like this for a while, the brunette silently debating in her head, the other woman rubbing reassuring circles on her back. Finally, the Latina straightened up and looked at Arizona.

"Please don't hate me for this" she mumbled as she slowly moved in, lessening the distance between them. She lifted her left hand, cupping the blonde's cheek and stroking the soft flesh there with her thumb. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut at the soft touch and a quiet hum emerged from her slightly parted lips. Callie moved even closer, her upper body almost hovering over the other woman's sitting form, until their faces were mere inches apart. The Latina studied Arizona's face carefully, taking in her still closed eyes, her faintly quivering lips, her heavy breathing, the almost unnoticeable reddening of her cheeks. When another small whimper escaped the blonde's lips, Callie threw all caution in the wind and closed the remaining distance.

Their lips touched, and everything around them was forgotten. All Callie could feel were Arizona's soft lips on her own, a sensation much stronger than anything she had ever felt before. It was almost as if a spark passed between them, for both women moaned silently into the kiss, reveling in the alluring feeling that surrounded them. Callie's hand moved from the blonde's cheek to her neck, pulling Arizona impossibly closer to herself. Their lips moved in perfect unison, not yet parting, as if to hold on to this moment for as long as possible. Arizona's hands moved on to Callie's back, stroking the Latina's body feverously wherever they could reach. The blonde's tongue darted out, drawing a line along Callie's lower lip, wordlessly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. The brunette happily complied, parting her lips and granting Arizona access. As their tongues' first contact, Callie moaned loudly. Never in her life had she imagined a touch could be this intense, this overwhelming. But when their tongues started caressing each other, the sensation was almost too powerful to bear. The Latina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold on to at least some control. Their tongues dueled in a delicious dance, neither overpowering the other, but simply enjoying the beauty of the moment. Arizona tightened her arms around Callie's back, pulling the Latina on top of her while the blonde herself leaned back until her head hit the ground. The brunette followed the other woman's lead, their lips never leaving each other, until Callie was positioned over Arizona, her knees on both sides of the blonde's waist.

The Latina pulled back a bit, trying to catch her breath, and looked down at the blonde beneath her. What she saw made her breathing even more erratic than it had been before. Arizona's eyes were still closed, as if her mind had not yet registered what had happened. Her lips were swollen and her breathing as troubled as the Latina's, which made her chest rise and fall vehemently under Callie's eyes. Her hair was unruly, forming somewhat of a halo around her flushed face. The brunette could've watched her for hours, but after a while, Arizona's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the other woman, at first almost disoriented, as if she couldn't tell whether what had just happened had been reality or fantasy. When she felt Callie's hands gently roaming her body, she smiled at the other woman. She reached up with her right hand and cupped the Latina's cheek, much like Callie had done to her earlier.

The brunette smiled down at her. "I know the answer to your question now."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Soo, that's it! I hope you liked it. Let me know in your reviews!

In case somebody is interested, the locations I talked about are:

Pike Place Market, the Gum Wall, the Uptown Espresso cafe, the Public Library of Seattle, the Space Needle and the Washington Park Arboretum.


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ONLY**

Hey guys!

I know it's probably annoying that I hardly ever update.  
>So I have decided to finish the story, but I won't post any chapters until I have the whole thing written out.<br>This way I'll be able to update once a week/every couple of days and it'll be easier for you to keep track.  
>However, it will take me a while to get it done as my finals are coming up and all.<p>

So just make sure to subscribe so you won't miss the ne chapters when I do post them.

Thanks for still giving this story a shot!

Lots of love, Julia


End file.
